Just the Girl Next Door
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: WARNING: Sellie Fic. You don't like it, don't read it. Sean is going out with Emma, Ellie is just there. But what goes on in their heads one morning when they catch each others' eye by accident. Probably overrated, but just being careful.


_**The Girl Next Door**_

_This is my first Degrassi fanfiction. This is a definite Sellie story. I know there are a lot of Sean/Emma lovers, but I honestly am not a huge fan of Emma, and Ellie is my favorite female character. So, here we go._

**Ellie's POV**

I sat at the picnic table outside Degrassi. I was sitting with Marco, hoping he could cheer me up. I had been so depressed lately, the newly formed cut on the inside of my arm ached against my arm warmers. I could still feel the bit of blood left next to the cut, dried against my skin. I really tried to listen to what Marco had to say. He was talking about some Bollywood movies coming out on Saturday. I was staring straight past him, half listening.

It was a couple to catch my eye, surprisingly enough. I usually didn't pay attention, didn't give them a second glance, but it was the guy that caught my eye. Sean Cameron. I never really paid attention to Emma, his girlfriend. But that was more because I didn't have much of a reason to.

But Sean caught my attention. Only Sean. His oversized, grey sweatshirt, blue beanie, baggy jeans, and sneakers. Not to mention his eyes. They had captivated me since I had first seen him. Every time I saw him, whether he was with Emma or not, I thought about him, I looked at him. I just couldn't help it.

For some reason, just this one time, I could have sworn I saw him look back. His eyes caught mine for a minute, causing me to sit up straight, my head snapping straight up as well. Marco stopped talking, although I had completely forgotten about him speaking. I couldn't tell you what he was talking about anymore. For all I knew, he had changed subjects a good few times since I had been paying attention to him.

"Ellie… Earth to Ellie…" Marco said, just short of waving his hand before my face. I shook my head, looking over at Marco.

"What? Yeah, Marco…?" I said, looking back to Marco. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Marco. I-I got distracted."

"I'll bet," Marco said, turning around. "That's my Ellie, going for the bad boy." I blushed slightly, but other than that, showed no sign of knowing anything about what he had said. I couldn't stand it when he did that, though. I may have acted like I didn't care, but I did. Marco was great, he was one of my best friends, but he has the uncanny ability to piss me off way too much. "I should probably get to class," I said, picking up my bag that sat next to me on the picnic table bench. Marco shook his head slightly, but laughed.

"See ya, El," he called after me as I stood up and walked away. I waved slightly as I went. As soon as I was inside the school, I stopped, leaning against the nearest wall, breathing heavier than usual.

_I hate it when he can tell what I'm thinking. Ugh,_ I thought. Once I had gained my composure again, I started walking to class, looking down at the floor the whole way. I was just about to get to my class when I bumped into a fairly large figure. I mumbled my apologies and looked up. _Shit!_ I thought. I was looking up at Sean Cameron. _Shit again!_

"It's no big. I should have been watching where I was going," Sean said gently. I smiled slightly.

"Well, see you later," I said slightly rushed. I maneuvered my way around him and hurried off to class.

**Sean's POV**

I stared down the hall in which Ellie had just completely disappeared. I know I shouldn't have, I was in love with Emma. I was in love with Emma, wasn't I? Maybe? I thought so. I mean, why wouldn't I be? She was perfect. Emma was that girl who helped everyone, she could be prom queen, for all we knew. Who wouldn't be in love with Emma? Who would even think about Ellie when Emma was within their grasp? But then again, Emma helped everyone. Everyone except me. She helped the environment, the school, everyone. But I took the back seat next to all that. She had tried to change me, make me the boyfriend she wanted. I don't change well. I don't like being pressured to change. And Ellie… Man, Ellie. She was her own person. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she didn't care who hated her, as long as she was who she was. At least, that's who she seemed to be to me. But I could see the hurt in her eyes sometimes, whenever she caught my eye as I stole glances at her while Emma wasn't looking. Why would Emma look anyways? She automatically figured I'd be hers forever, but the way she wants me to be just isn't me. But Ellie seems to like me for who I am. At least, I think she likes me. I can't quite tell. I shook my head slightly and head off to shop. This is the problem for another day. And under different circumstances.

As I walked to shop, I found myself thinking about her more and more. She was amazing. She was different, and she seemed as though she might like me. I liked that. Emma had almost lost interest in me. Well, the real me anyways. I couldn't stand the way she looked at me anymore. Ellie always looked at me with that look that seemed to be a silent wanting, a longing that she knew she would never act on. At least, not with me. Not while I was still with Emma. Ellie was very good at putting on a fake smile, painting those fake emotions and tricking everyone into believing it's true. Everyone except me. I see through those emotions and I see a broken girl. The girl that sees the world for what it is, not hoping it's better than it is. I see who she really is, for the most part, anyways. I wish I could see more of who she is, who she wishes she was, but I'm too far away to really tell. Too wound up in becoming Emma's little puppy. I couldn't stand it much longer, but I would have to. I guess I do love Emma, but it's so hard to tell, especially with Ellie right there. My own personal temptress, that foot in the door, that enchantress. I couldn't help but think of her. She was an individual, and that made her interesting to me. Emma seemed to fit in a bit too much for my taste. Now she did anyways. I'll never leave Emma though, because of that pull of wanting and "love". But I'm starting to question it. I'm not sure what I believe now… _And this is way to much thinking on the way to shop… _I said silently to myself. I cleared my head of both girls as I stepped into my class and went straight to my project, starting to work on the unfinished engine on the bench.


End file.
